mass_effect_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
John Shepard
Biography Early Life= |-| Military Career= Traits Personality= |-| Appearance= Summary of Service Vocational Codes: N7, A7, D3, R2 'Dates of Rank' *2172: Serviceman 3rd Class *2173: Serviceman 1st Class *2174: Service Chief *2175: Operations Chief *2176: Staff Lieutenant *2178: Lieutenant Commander *2180: Commander Awards and Decorations Medals and Ribbons= |-| Badges= |-| Interspecies Honors Assignments *2172: Systems Alliance enlisted service. *2176: Participant, Skyllian Blitz (awarded Star of Terra for extraordinary bravery in defense of Elysium). *2177: Student, Interplanetary Combatives Academy, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, Earth. *2178: Participant, Raid on Torfan. *2179: N6 designation. *2181: N7 designation. *2181: Crewman, SSV Tokyo, Fifth Fleet. *2183: Executive Officer; later Commanding Officer, SSV Normandy SR-1. Threat Assessment Powers= * Adrenaline Burst: If necessary, Shepard can "reset" the restrains (which is located in the brain) on his body's muscles if he overexerts himself which temporarily allows him to use his abilities again at a faster rate. * Adrenaline Rush: Shepard's signature technique, he awakened this power in both his eyes at a very young age. For a brief moment, it slows down time around him and predict movements while his endorphins block out pain and trauma with minimal drain on his stamina. In addition, according to Shepard's perspective, whenever this technique is active, his enemies appear as if they're standing still. * Ammo Modification: Shepard can augment the ammunition in his firearms to deliver punishment. ** Armor-Piercing Ammo: Tears through armored targets. ** Cryo Ammo: Freezes enemies, turning them to ice. ** Disruptor Ammo: Tears through kinetic shields and synthetic enemies. ** Incendiary Ammo: Tears through armored enemies, setting them on fire. ** Shredder Ammo: Tears through organic enemies ** Warp Ammo: Tears through armor and shields. * Biotics: Upon receiving secondary exposure to element zero at 14 and fitted with L3 implants at 17, Shepard can manipulate dark energy and create mass effect fields through the use of electrical impulses from the brain. ** Barrier: Creates a forcefield to protect oneself from damage. ** Charge: Increase the mass of one's body and charges at enemies with great force. ** Lift: Suspends enemies in the air for a short time. ** Slam: Lifts enemies in the air them slams them with great force. ** Throw: Hurls enemies in the air with a mass effect field. ** Warp: Warps enemy defenses with a mass effect field. * Carnage: Shepard fires a vicious blast, tearing enemies apart and deal major collateral damage to those nearby. * Concussive Shot: Shepard can fire a single high-powered round from any of his firearms that damages a target and can either stun for a few seconds or release high-energy explosive charges with an impact radius large enough to knock down multiple enemies at short or long range. * Fortification: By altering the chemistry of the prime ingredients of the armor, Shepard can fortify the strength of his shields as well as increase melee damage for a short time. |-| Skills= * Above Peak Human Physical and Mental Conditioning: As a highly skilled and experienced soldier, Shepard is in top physical condition (from intense workouts at the Interplanetary Combatives Academy and his numerous mission assignments), and while possessing an extraordinary amount of stamina and a high degree of pain tolerance, his muscular and athletic physique make Shepard immensely physically powerful by normal human standards. ** Above Peak Human Agility: Shepard has demonstrated superb nimbleness and agility, quickly moving across walls with almost ape-like acrobatics and gymnastics (which furthers the suspicions of others that Shepard is inhuman and supernatural), and even dodging gunfire from a krogan’s shotgun, with the aggressive reptilian biped barely getting a glimpse of Shepard. ** Above Peak Human Durability: Shepard was also exceptionally durable by human standards (further enhanced by his cybernetic implants), as he could not be slowed down or fazed by falling from a ceiling, allowing him to land on his feet and quickly attack opponents. This also allowed Shepard to be unfazed when being shot at or physically assaulted. ** Above Peak Human Endurance: His endurance was far beyond the average Alliance soldier (further enhanced by his cybernetic implants) and is able to keep performing actions for extended periods of time without succumbing to exhaustion, but may still have certain limitations on how much stress his body can take. Shepard can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days as he has shown himself capable of fighting during the Skyllian Blitz for over 24 hours despite facing overwhelming enemy forces. His lung capacity is at peak human level, enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water. ** Above Peak Human Strength: By properly using physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and strength based exercises, Shepard is able to seemingly simulate high-level superhuman strength. Hence, Shepard is capable of easily lifting and hurling humanoid opponents over his head, knocking them out with a single blow, throwing people into walls hard enough to break through them, punching people hard enough to send them headfirst into the floor and their head through the floorboards, effortlessly smashing through wooden walls and sending people flying through the air several feet. * Expert Marksman: Shepard is a highly skilled marksman, utilizing firearms and heavy weapons with a high degree of accuracy. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Due to his harsh childhood and with 15 years of military experience, Shepard is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant. His fighting style also incorporates the prior use of physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as combining his N7 training with street fight techniques, executing it all at very high speeds. * Genius-level Intellect: Despite having little formal education, Shepard is very intelligent, to the point that he has successfully gone toe-to-toe with the extremely dangerous adversaries during his military career. ** Diplomacy: Shepard is regarded for having a keen, diplomatic mind as he is able to know how to pick and choose his words carefully and negotiate between opposing parties (i.e., politicians, military leaders, etc.) to garner the results he wants. ** Leadership: Shepard has a gift for being a great military leader, highly charismatic and very skilled with experience in combat. As such, he obtained countless loyal followers. In addition to impressive personal ability in numerous aspects of soldiering, Shepard possesses an enviable ability to rally others to the cause, whether those others are recalcitrant governments or a fractious crew of alien fighters. ** Multilingualism: He is able to speak a variety of languages besides his native Basic, such as speaking fluent French, Spanish, Dutch, Italian, German, and Swedish; however, as a result of the Cipher he received on Feros, he is able to understand the Prothean language. * Indomitable Willpower: His mental fortitude is noteworthy, having displayed great determination and strength of will, which make him an extremely formidable opponent. His willpower proved strong enough to withstand the effects of a Prothean beacon and more resilient to an asari mind-meld. * Intimidation: As a veteran of the Skyllian Blitz, his various accomplishments have earned him much renown, and praise from his comrades and he holds a position of great influence. In battle, Shepard was a force to be reckoned with and gained praise from allies and foes alike. * Keen Eyesight: His most distinguished talent is the Adrenaline Rush ability, which grants him a heightened sense of perception. |-| Weaknesses= * Human Vulnerabilities: Shepard's greatest weakness is that he is quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. However, he usually compensates for this quite well with his combat skills, his nigh-superhuman physical condition, and brilliant tactical intellect. * Subtle Psychological Manipulation: Shepard, despite his intellect and combat experience, can ultimately still be outsmarted and manipulated himself. Gear Weapons= * Combat knife * M-8 Avenger * M-3 Predator * Omni-Blade * Grenades ** Frag Grenade ** Cluster Grenade ** Flashbang Grenade ** Inferno Grenade ** Lift Grenade ** Sticky Grenade ** Proximity Mine |-| Armor/Clothing= * N7 Armor |-| Accessories= * Omni-Tool ** Omni-Gel Trivia and Notes Trivia= *He seems to speak with a hint of a Canadian dialect. *He is a terrible dancer. *He is a good cook. *Shepard is a fan of the Seattle Sorcerers biotiball team. |-| Notes= *Likeness based on Jake Gyllenhaal. *He is named after Alan Bartlett Shepard, Jr., the second person and the first American in space (May 5, 1961). He later commanded the Apollo 14 mission in 1971 and became the fifth person to walk on the moon. *Shepard’s birthday (April 11) is the same day that Apollo 13 (an American attempted manned moon landing that almost ended in disaster) was launched (April 11, 1970). Category:Characters